Avant la tempête
by Newgaia
Summary: Milo mène ses rondes comme il l'entend, et il compte bien obtenir la réponse qu'il cherche de la même façon. Mais lorsque Camus décide de le prendre à son propre jeu, il lui devient difficile de ne pas perdre de vue l'essentiel. (Cette histoire s'inscrit avant la bataille du Sanctuaire)


**Auteur : **_Newgaïa _** Disclaimer : **_Les personnages appartiennent à KURUMADA._

**Genre : **_Shonen-ai _

**Résumé : **_Milo mène ses rondes comme il l'entend, et il compte bien obtenir la réponse qu'il cherche de la même façon. Mais lorsque Camus décide de le prendre à son propre jeu, ne finira-t-il pas par oublier l'essentiel ? (cette histoire s'inscrit avant la bataille du Sanctuaire)_

_**Note:** Rien de très original dans ce petit texte, mais un gros coup de nostalgie de mon côté ^^._

* * *

**AVANT LA TEMPETE**

Ce soir, les étoiles sont légion dans le ciel d'encre. Elles brillent à l'unisson, car la lune est absente. Leur éclat est pourtant tout juste suffisant pour tapisser de gris le long escalier de marbre. Mais Milo n'en a cure. Il connaît le chemin par cœur. Il n'a pas besoin de lumière pour guider ses pas. L'obscurité s'épaissit encore alors qu'il aborde l'entrée du onzième temple. À peine marque-t-il un ralentissement avant de s'engager sous le porche. Ce n'est pas une hésitation. Au contraire, c'est la marque d'une euphorie légère.

Un effleurement de cosmos suffirait pour débusquer le plus petit obstacle. Une précaution dont le Scorpion s'abstient. D'expérience, il sait qu'il ne trouvera rien sur sa route. Ce temple est à l'image de son propriétaire : dépouillé, ordonné et froid. En apparence… Car qui fait preuve d'un peu d'observation s'aperçoit vite que sa configuration est plus complexe qu'il n'y paraît. Il connaît la position de chaque colonne, l'emplacement de la moindre fissure, la marque de la plus infime aspérité, mais aussi les chemins menant à ses recoins secrets, et la beauté étonnante de son architecture délicate.

Ses pas résonnent sur les dalles de marbres. Il ne cherche pas à se cacher. Imposant et martial, il poursuit sa ronde. Vêtu de son armure, sa longue cape battant contre ses jambières dorées, il sait qu'à cette heure tardive il représente la plus haute autorité. Il a même coiffé le casque, dont il s'affranchissait jusque-là loin des combats dignes de ce nom. L'ordre est tombé d'en haut. Dictatorial et sec. Obligation d'endosser un équipement complet pour tous les chevaliers, dès que le port de l'armure s'avère nécessaire. Une nouvelle lubie d'un Shion vieillissant, de plus en plus strict, et dont il ne parvient pas à comprendre la politique.

Milo a beau se dire que les règles en vigueur sont sous la bénédiction d'Athéna, il ne peut empêcher son esprit de buter sur la situation actuelle. Sa fonction n'est pas de s'occuper de ce genre de questions, mais cela l'intrigue. Le besoin du Pope de renforcer la garde a quelque chose de foncièrement inquiétant. Les Ors du Sanctuaire sont à présent tous assujettis aux patrouilles. Comme de simples soldats. Enfin, ceux dont les temples ne s'illustrent pas par l'absence de leurs gardiens.

Cette nuit, c'est son tour de veiller sur les âmes endormies. Il a passé les deux premières heures à surveiller la côte, avant de décider de monter jusqu'au temple des Poissons. Contrairement aux circuits étudiés de la piétaille ordinaire, son inspection n'obéit à aucune règle. Il chemine où bon lui semble et guette ce qu'il désire.

Mais arrivée au centre du naos du temple du Verseau, sa concentration se détourne de son premier devoir. Une hérésie aux yeux d'Athéna et une faute grave à ceux du Pope. Une faiblesse qu'il assume entièrement pour bifurquer vers l'habitat adjoint à l'édifice. Il dévie de sa route par habitude. Presque naturellement. Un crochet devenu indispensable au fil des ans, qu'il effectue de façon récurrente chaque fois qu'il traverse ce lieu. Une petite entaille au règlement, qui n'a pas été du goût du propriétaire la première fois qu'il s'en est aperçu. Il a fallu batailler ferme pour conserver cette liberté. Mais il a tenu bon.

Obtenir du Verseau qu'il ferme les yeux n'a pas été une mince victoire. Le respect des règles passe parfois un peu trop en avant chez son collègue et amant. Camus a toujours eu une sainte horreur de tricher. Même enfant. Il s'enfermait déjà dans une carapace tellement rigide… Sans l'amitié qui les liait, Milo n'aurait jamais discerné la somme de sentiments refoulés qui se nichait derrière. Et le temps n'a rien arrangé. Cette sensibilité piétinée, interdite de citée et broyée par un système normatif, le Verseau a dû apprendre à la renier. Ou tout au moins a tellement la dissimuler, que ce qu'il en ressort maintenant devient des fois parfaitement indigeste.

Jusqu'à quel point ce trait de caractère a-t-il été librement infléchi ? Milo préfère ne pas s'interroger. Ce serait remettre le bien-fondé de sa propre formation en question. Ce qu'il sait par contre, c'est que cette froideur s'est fissurée lorsque le Pope lui a imposé de former deux apprentis. Avant que la disparition de l'un d'entre eux n'exacerbe de nouveau ce qui ressemble à de l'indifférence. Comme si verrouiller ses émotions pouvait effacer cette perde. Ridicule ! Et pourtant bien dans son tempérament.

Un sourire infime ourle les lèvres du Scorpion. Il est le seul en qui Camus ait suffisamment confiance pour se laisser aller à montrer ses conflits intérieurs. Sans pour autant lui donner la clé de leurs définitions. Un privilège unique, qui l'agace fortement quand il lui dénie le droit de l'aider, mais qui en l'occurrence lui manque actuellement. Depuis plusieurs semaines, le Verseau conserve une expression trop lisse. Pas vraiment distante, mais pleine de réserve. Comme s'il se méfiait de sa sagacité. Et rien ne l'inquiète davantage que lorsque son amant s'enferre dans ses silences.

En atteignant l'aile réservée au maître de séant, Milo s'immobilise. Le logis laisse entrevoir une lumière falote sous la raie de la porte, et le cœur du Scorpion manque un battement. Le Verseau est parti voilà trois jours. Une mission urgente. Une de celles dont le Pope le charge de plus en plus souvent. Il n'a pas pris le temps de le prévenir de son départ. Ou il n'en a pas eu la possibilité. Peu importe. Il faudra qu'il lui rappelle les règles qu'ils ont instaurées entre eux. Et tant pis s'il voit son beau regard se glacer.

L'ambiance devient de plus en plus délétère au Sanctuaire, et Milo n'est pas aveugle au point de ne pas avoir remarqué l'expression tendue de Camus lorsque celui-ci sort d'une entrevue avec Shion. Il a besoin de savoir ce que vise le danger. Et pour cela, il doit arriver à toucher l'eau qui dort sous la glace.

Son service lui interdit de se laisser distraire. Mais la lumière l'attire comme un papillon de nuit. Sa lumière à lui se trouve derrière cette porte. Son amant est sa faiblesse. Il en est parfaitement conscient. Mais ils ne sont pas en état de guerre. Pas de guerre ouverte tout au moins. Et cela l'autorise à un écart. Il ne s'accordera qu'un crochet de quelques minutes. Pour vérifier que tout va bien. Mais aussi pour faire comprendre au Verseau qu'il n'est pas dupe de son manège, et qu'il n'apprécie qu'à demi son comportement. En théorie, et d'un point de vue purement militaire, il n'a pas le droit de s'immiscer dans ses affaires. Mais quand celles-ci perturbent à ce point leur vie personnelle, il se sent concerné. Et il avance vers la zone interdite avec d'autant plus de détermination.

L'épaisseur des murs cache en partie le battant. En s'approchant, il voit que la porte est entre-ouverte. Ce n'est pas un effet du hasard. Soit Camus sait qu'il est de garde ce soir, soit il l'a guetté. Dans les deux cas, Milo se voit défait par la tactique du Verseau pour conserver un œil sur leurs activités mutuelles. Un jeu du chat et de la souris, où il n'aime pas perdre. Camus ne l'ignore pas, et il évite généralement de s'imposer de manière aussi éclatante. A-t-il perçu son inquiétude pour lui ? Son attitude devient alors compréhensible. Un geste adressé à lui seul et que personne d'autre n'est en capacité de décrypter. Une telle ouverture peut également cacher le besoin de le distraire pour détourner ses questions. Mais il ne s'en tirera pas aussi facilement.

Une bouffée d'adrénaline envahit le Scorpion alors qu'il pousse la porte. Il en est toujours ainsi lorsqu'il s'introduit sur ce territoire intime sans invitation explicite. Même dans le cas d'une proposition tacite, comme cela semble le cas ce soir. Il ne sait jamais exactement à quoi s'attendre. Après toutes ces années, Camus reste un mystère. C'est à la fois exaspérant, et terriblement excitant. L'imprévisibilité de son caractère se substitue à une drogue dont il ne se passerait pour rien au monde. C'est ce qui fait la force du Verseau, et qui le rend si dépendant de lui.

Camus a toujours été le seul à oser lui tenir tête lors de ses rares mais violentes colères, à le surprendre sur des sujets où il ne l'attendait pas, à lui offrir l'illusion d'une humanité reconquise à travers leur relation. Un cocktail garant de jolies prises de tête, mais réfractaire à l'ennui. Il a mis des années à l'apprivoiser. Autant pour le séduire. Et il se doute qu'une incursion trop maladroite suffira à l'enfermer dans ses retranchements. Le Verseau tient du jaguar. Vaillant et timide. Sauvage et protecteur. Solitaire et prêt au sacrifice pour ceux qu'il aime en secret. S'il se doutait qu'il le qualifie ainsi, il goûterait aussitôt à son côté le moins tendre.

Amusé par ses propres réflexions, le Scorpion s'introduit dans le logis. Ce soir, il n'aura pas le temps d'amener son jaguar personnel à ronronner, mais il a bien l'intention de le débusquer.

Il le trouve sans avoir à le chercher. Debout au centre de la grande pièce à vivre, il se montre de profil, un verre à la main. Il ne porte pas son armure, mais un simple pantalon de lin sur lequel tombe sa chemise ouverte. Pied nu sur le tapis afghan, le regard fixé sur son verre, il effectue un léger mouvement qui tourne et retourne le liquide ambré qu'il s'est servi. Sur la table, la bouteille de whisky n'est plus qu'à moitié pleine, alors qu'il l'a vue à peine entamée trois jours auparavant. Un signe de plus que quelque chose le dérange. À l'ordinaire, il boit peu, et jamais seul.

Milo n'a pas le temps de s'interroger davantage. Avec une grâce qui s'ignore, Camus se tourne vers lui. Ses yeux au bleu si sombre demeurent insondables. Sans un mot, il incline la tête du salut un peu distant qu'il donne à tous ses pairs.

Le souffle du Scorpion se bloque un instant dans sa gorge. Il ne se lassera jamais des manières du Verseau. Contrairement à ce que prétendent certains, elles n'ont rien de prétentieux. Tout au contraire. Il est naturellement royal, beau et inaccessible. À cet instant, il présente même un abîme de contradictions absolument irrésistibles. Est-ce l'effet de l'alcool ? Son visage est stoïque, mais son regard vient de virer plus doux. Il est imprévisible. Milo l'observe, confus. Camus conserve les yeux rivés sur les siens, et il n'ose briser l'intensité de cet instant. Enfin, le Verseau l'interpelle :

« Tu ne devais pas te trouver là. »

Sa voix est basse et chaude. Son ton est mélodieux. Un ton qu'il n'emploie que rarement, et exclusivement lorsqu'ils sont seuls. Dans cette intonation unique s'amalgame un savant mélange de confiance et de sensualité. Qui les isole. Qui le perturbe. Qui le rend heureux et qui le fait trembler intérieurement. Une exception enivrante qui l'amène à oublier ses griefs et à repousser la salve de ses questions.

Sans le quitter des yeux, Camus se rapproche de la table. Milo l'observe avec une acuité douloureuse. Son silence ne semble pas gêner le Verseau. Comme si cette scène entrait dans leur quotidien. D'un geste paisible, il remplit un second verre qu'il lui tend. Son mouvement relève un long bras élégant qui l'invite au partage. La gorge sèche, le Scorpion s'avance. Leurs doigts se frôlent. Contrairement à l'ordinaire, Camus ne cherche pas à rétracter les siens. Il ne tente pas non plus d'accentuer leur contact. Énigmatique et d'une indifférence étudiée, il le défie de façon inusitée. À quoi joue-t-il ?

Un long frisson parcourt le dos de Milo tandis qu'il saisit le verre d'alcool. Devant lui, Camus s'offre à moitié nu. Son torse pâle aux deux petits boutons rosés se soulève au gré d'une respiration bien trop calme à son goût. Aux yeux du Scorpion, son indécence inhabituelle le rend intouchable. Camus le fascine, et il devine qu'il le teste. Il doit garder son calme. Mais difficile d'ignorer l'attrait de cette chair exposée, et il se bat pour conserver son sang-froid. Tout serait tellement plus simple s'ils ne vivaient pas leur amour dans l'ombre.

Il en a assez de tous ces secrets. De tous ces mensonges. Il voudrait crier au monde sa chance. Le bonheur qui l'étreint à chaque fois qu'ils peuvent vivre un moment à deux. Pour un instant de tendresse partagée en pleine lumière, il serait prêt à braver les règles de leur ordre et les préceptes d'Athéna. Mais le Verseau ne l'autorisera pas. Pour leur sauvegarde à tous les deux. Et parce qu'il est raisonnable à l'excès.

Milo est si proche, qu'il respire l'odeur de sa peau et celle de sa chevelure. C'en est trop. Il faut qu'il agisse avant que Camus ne joue de son trouble ou ne rompe d'un pas en arrière. Brusquement, il emprisonne sa main libre pour la porter à ses lèvres.

« Je t'aime », chuchote-t-il en embrassant doucement ses doigts.

L'espace d'une fraction de seconde, il voit ses prunelles s'élargirent. Il vient de marquer un point, mais aussi d'avouer sa dépendance. Lui, l'assassin du Sanctuaire, réduit en esclavage sous le joug du Verseau. Sa confession vaut bien une compensation. Fermement, il tente d'attirer davantage son amant contre lui. Mais Camus lui résiste, arrache sa main et recule d'un pas.

« Nous ne pouvons pas. »

Pour le Scorpion, ces mots tombent comme le couperet de la désespérance. Au diable la prudence ! Le regard indéfinissable, le Verseau recule encore. Milo aimerait céder à la rage qui l'envahit, mais Camus semble le défier de garder son calme. D'une indifférence parfaite, il boit une gorgée d'alcool, les yeux toujours fixés sur les siens. Malgré sa colère, Milo admire sa maîtrise. Quelles que soient les circonstances, il conserve sa prestance. Méticuleux et froid. Si sûr de lui. Et à cet instant, terriblement imprudent.

Le Scorpion gronde et sourit intérieurement. À trop se reposer sur la certitude de son amour pour lui, Camus finira par commettre une erreur, au risque de déclencher sa fureur. Mais aujourd'hui, il ne voit que la goutte ambrée qui coule au coin de ses lèvres et qu'il a envie de lécher. Parfaitement conscient de son effet, le Verseau sort un bout de langue qui va lentement la rattraper.

Il a vraiment décidé de jouer avec le feu ce soir. Flirtant avec l'attitude féline qu'il lui prête, Camus l'observe de loin. Beau, fier et insondable. Milo est incapable de déchiffrer ses pensées. La perfection de son visage s'allie à ce vide d'émotions si déroutant pour les autres. Et pourtant, le Scorpion jurerait lire dans ses yeux le voile d'un regret. Quel est donc ce poids si lourd qui brise en partie ses défenses ? L'inquiétude afflue à nouveau. Il ne laissera rien ni personne l'atteindre.

Le Verseau rapproche une fois encore son verre de ses lèvres. Sa gorge se contracte alors qu'il avale l'alcool. Un réflexe plus sensuel qu'il n'y paraît. Une vision qui procure à Milo un pur frisson de désir qui descend le long de sa colonne vertébrale. Auquel il ne cédera pas.

Le silence entre eux s'éternise. Si quelqu'un les surprenait, il n'aurait aucune raison de croire que leur relation diffère de celle de vieux amis. Lui-même parfois s'y perd. Sont-ils aussi liés qu'il aime à le penser ? L'esprit de Camus demeure si difficile à cerner. Une pensée coupable, qu'il chasse aussitôt en se souvenant qu'il est le seul à avoir obtenu des preuves aussi tangibles de son affection. Même si celle-ci se manifeste de façon maladroite et beaucoup trop réservée. L'esprit de Camus ne fonctionne tout simplement pas comme le sien. Il doit s'en souvenir, et ne jamais douter de son amour. Le Verseau est trop droit pour jouer avec ses sentiments. Si un jour il se lasse de lui, il le dira sans tergiverser.

Ces réflexions forcent son orgueil à lâcher prise. Il se sent coupable. Il rompra donc le premier leur étrange affrontement. Sans même boire une gorgée, il repose le verre sur la table.

« Je termine mon tour de garde d'ici une heure. »

Il ne s'attend pas vraiment à une réponse. Il a dit cela simplement pour meubler l'atmosphère, et parce qu'il doit songer à autre chose qu'au Verseau si peu vêtu sous ses yeux.

« Et moi, je ne ferai pas mon rapport avant la fin de la matinée. »

Soit la possibilité de passer la fin de la nuit ensemble. Milo n'en croit pas ses oreilles. C'est une invite. Exceptionnelle. Il est si rare qu'il lui accorde de l'aimer dans son temple jusqu'à l'aurore. Le sourire du Scorpion se crispe pourtant. La preuve que quelque chose ne va pas ne pourrait être plus flagrante. Rapidement, il se reprend. Il faut qu'il arrête avec ça. S'il commence à harceler Camus pour obtenir une explication, il peut dire adieu au bonheur de le serrer dans ses bras durant ces quelques heures. Et compte tenu de leurs emplois du temps, cette chance ne se représentera pas de sitôt. Il paraît évident que le Verseau a également besoin de se détendre. Il sera toujours temps de l'interroger. Plus tard…


End file.
